


Folie à Deux

by Lailaps



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailaps/pseuds/Lailaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are two planets orbiting the same star. Whenever we get too close, our gravitational fields collide and they push us away from each other. Again and again. We are two atoms fusing together. Like a fox hides from the foxhound, he deceives me so that I am always following his scent, running after him wherever he goes. As steadfast as I am, he is even more so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folie à Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics belong to Fall Out Boy, respectively.

He enjoys making me tremble and he enjoys making the Wolf Trap woods echo with my screams of pain and pleasure. A little bit of a sadist, for sure, but with me there’s always something else, coming down, coming apart. In his eyes, something unravelling, slowly, with every breath I take. With every scream I let upon our world.

He’s not even panting when I am already soaked with sweat, and my heart is hammering loudly. My muscles are screaming for oxygen, and he smiles while leaning towards me to lay his lips against mine. He presses me against the sheets, and spreads my legs. No hesitation, no regret. Only pain, and pleasure. Mixed together in a cocktail so strong, that sometimes I lose my mind and fall into an abyss full of darkness. Still, he’s there when I wake up, and only after that he picks up his neatly folded suit.

I am always left alone after a night together, listening to the humming roar of his car engine while he drives away and the wheels of his car spray small rocks against my porch making a quiet rippling sound. There’s no place else where he would recognize me the same way he does in my bedroom, or his.

_Come on make it easy_  
_Say I never mattered_

He stands by the fireplace with a glass of red wine which smells like berries in the winter. There is even a small breeze in the room. His other hand is in his pocket and I am standing next to him, inching closer, slowly, slowly. For him I am air, something so invisible, yet fully there, taken by granted. I take the glass of wine from his hand and I pour the sweet wine down my throat. And when we kiss, he says I taste like wine. He draws blood from underneath my skin and I let a piece of my life pour out and softly roll against his tongue. Which he then takes into a whole another place.

Those small cuts are not seen by anyone else than him, like they are meant just for his eyes.

We are two planets orbiting the same star. Whenever we get too close, our gravitational fields collide and they push us away from each other. Again and again. We are two atoms fusing together. Like a fox hides from the foxhound, he deceives me so that I am always following his scent, running after him wherever he goes. As steadfast as I am, he is even more so.

_All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine_  
_Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind_

“I had a dream. From the start I knew it was a dream. And you killed me in it. Gutted me like a hunter guts his prey. A prey that you saw me as. You did it out of the surging love you feel towards me, or the idea of me. You see only the ideal of me, but you choose to keep my flaws out of the picture, by pretending I am something I am not. I am not mirage for you to admire at a distance. For you, I disappear whenever you wander too close. Whenever you are too close.”

“Flaws are what makes us human. So your flaws are just a way for others to see that you are, in fact, human. Despite your apparent disparity,” he says and looks at me from his chair, with a confident look that says he is always one, two, three steps ahead of me. But he only thinks that. I know it, for certain, that he is, and always will be, ahead of me. Light years ahead.

“You’re flawless,” I say hoping to be deprived of all emotions and pain.

“Are you saying I’m not a human?” There it is again, something hidden flashes in his eyes, when he smiles at me. I almost didn’t see it. He has a crooked smile, he is a crooked man with crooked thoughts, which I cannot grasp no matter how relentlessly I try.

“Can there be something so infinite as…” I suddenly trip on my words, as the whole disgusting truth, as all the darkness unravels in front of my eyes. He looks at me, calmly, and his fingers are crossed. His perfect hands resting on his lap, his perfect lips, smiling at me. Everything he is, everything he represents now, is meant to mock me. He does it effortlessly.

_Tonight_  
_The foxes hunt the hounds_  
_It’s all over now_  
_Before it has begun_  
_And we’ve already won_


End file.
